


All-American Lover

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin comes into contact with Joseph Smith's alleged Jupiter Talisman, and begins to wear it as a joke.He isn't sure if that's what gets Connor to open up more with him, but Kevin isn't about to complain.





	1. Influence

Kevin's eyes opened up when his phone went off on his dresser, making him just drag the blankets over his head.

Eventually he brought out a hand to poke at his phone's screen, wanting to answer the phone and get it over with.

"Elder Price, where are you?"

"Awake and alert, if you must know," Kevin yawned, pulling the covers off his face. "And don't sound so happy to talk to me, baby, it's too flattering."

Connor clearly did not like that pet name, "Elder Price, you have no shame, do you? I'm doing my hardest to be with you, and you talk to me like that?"

"Like I love you?"

"I have to go. Be here soon, or you can just forgot our arrangement." Connor sounded almost cutely embarrassed. Maybe nervous.

Maybe ready for more than a disinterested kiss.

Kevin sat up, letting his covers fall down slightly, "I'll be there when I'm dressed. Unless you need me naked for something." He heard the end of the call tone. "Or not."

He wondered why dating a boy was so complicated. Kevin figured they'd have some sort of common ground.

Looking near his phone, Kevin found a necklace he'd never seen before. "And who might you be?" He laughed slightly, glancing around. "I'm not very good with introductions, but this is my room you're in."

Pulling the necklace to him, Kevin held it up by the string, watching the two sides indented into the talisman go back and forth. "Did you fall from the sky, or something?" He even glanced up, as if there'd be a necklace-sized hole in the ceiling. "Heck, my day is already crappy." He slid it on over the top of his head to begin wearing it.

Kevin moved through his house in nothing but his garments, but dragged a shirt and pants with him as he passed his closet.

Dropping the clothes to the floor, Kevin pulled off his garments to put them on the counter of the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Kevin found the water was almost immediately hot. Dipping his head back as he stepped into the stream, Kevin moaned.

Practically seeing Connor pressed up against him, Kevin began to stroke himself before he bothered with any soap or another distraction. "God, yes," he groaned.

The vivid image of Connor rutting up against him had Kevin backing up against the wall of the shower, using both of his hands to pump his cock.

_"Kevin, please, don't tease me. I've been a naughty Mormon boy, and I need to be punished right now!"_

But there was no plump ass to spank with his scrubbing brush, and Kevin opened his eyes just to get water directly into them. "Damn it." He clasped a hand over his mouth, unsure why his mind and speech seemed much more open to cursing and profanity.

Shrugging it off, Kevin moved on to start cleaning himself.  
-  
Kevin walked into Connor's house to find Connor seated on the ground surrounded by CDs, "You really did burn copies of the speech last Sunday."

Quickly scooting the CDs aside, Connor smiled thinly up at Kevin. He patted the space beside him on the ground, "Elder Price, I've been expecting you."

When Kevin sat down beside Connor, he found Connor's hand suddenly touching his. "Connor?" He actually felt worried.

Connor had Kevin pinned under him, grabbing Kevin's wrists and slapping them to the floor by his head. "You've been nothing but annoying lately, Elder Price. I have to fix that."

Kevin groaned under his breath when Connor sat down over his crotch. He flinched when Connor froze, and looked him in the eye. "It's your fault for roughing me up."

"I read about it online. Sex addiction." Connor jumped to that conclusion quite quickly, but really had no issue slowly rubbing his bottom back and forth over Kevin's pitched tent. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm not additived to..." Kevin began to argue, but his throat went dry. Instead, he just squirmed until he had his hands, pinning Connor underneath him in turn. "Damn it, if you think I'm so addicted to it, then why haven't I just ripped your clothes off, and had you sit on my face?" He breathed a little more heavy, trying not to focus on his arousal. "I could've held you down, and scared you with how hard you make me just from smirking, or walking around in vests Elton John wouldn't even wear."

Connor swallowed, looking away as he blushed, "You're right, Elder Price."

"And another thing, I'm your boyfriend. Call me by my first name. I have one, unlike all the characters that didn't even get one." Kevin moved his hands to hold Connor's cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs, "You're sort of a main character. You got a fanon first name."

Connor sniffed slightly, looking up at Kevin shyly, "Am I really?"

"Well, you're a main character to me," Kevin confirmed, leaning down to kiss Connor.

Connor moaned into the kiss, clinging to Kevin even when he pulled back to give Connor space again. "Don't stop," Connor breathed, trying to press his face forward.

"Why?" Kevin remembered when Connor used the excuse of chucking a remote across the room to go grab it, to get away from Kevin kissing him more than once.

"I don't know, Kevin."

Kevin got up quickly, but fell backwards with Connor clinging to him, starting to laugh awkwardly. "This isn't you."

Connor tilted his head slightly on top of Kevin, groaning at feeling a wet stain start to form between them. "Isn't it?" He giggled slightly, whispering like they were being naughty.

"No," Kevin agreed, but he couldn't shove Connor away. Only when he felt Connor's heart move more rapidly when it laid near the talisman, did he possibly piece something together.

Taking off the necklace, Kevin looked pointedly at Connor. "There. Are you normal now?"

Connor got up, shoving Kevin and moving back across the room, "No, I'm not normal."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Getting up to his feet, Kevin tried putting the talisman back on around his neck.

"Get out, Elder Price! This was a mistake. I never should've expected you to want me..." Connor crossed his arms, turning away pointedly. "I said-"

"Maybe if you knew what you wanted, we wouldn't be like this. Did you think of that?" Kevin demanded, backing up and turning to leave.

"Don't go. I'll be lost without you."

Kevin barely heard it, but moved to go hug Connor tightly before he could wonder if the talisman had anything to do with their behavior.


	2. Rich

The talisman had been taken off for the night, leaving Kevin stuck without whatever he thought he gained with it adorned.

He certainly didn't expect Connor to obsessively ring his doorbell.

Sticking the necklace back on for good luck, Kevin got out of bed in nothing but his underwear to go check on Connor. He knew it was Connor by how insistant he was.

"Hey," Kevin coughed out, feeling his slightly dry throat.

Connor pushed his way in, slamming the door behind him. He began to undo his ridiculous trench coat, showing off his naked upper body, despite his lower body being dressed for church. "You're going to touch me, Elder Price."

"Why?" Kevin blurted, watching Connor's chest rise and fall in exasperation. "You want me that badly?" He smiled.

"I saw you with that man. Flirting." Connor moved to lean up against Kevin, laying his head on Kevin's shoulder. "I want you to want me more than anyone else. I'll leave if you doubt my commitment."

Kevin stroked Connor's hair, not missing the chance to hold Connor to him. "Come on, you have to be nice to cashiers, or they miscount your change on purpose."

"He called you handsome," came the grumble from Connor.

"He thought you were, too, but you were too busy looking at snowmen that glowed pink to notice."

Connor rolled his eyes, but still clung to Kevin as they moved to the couch, "Not the bed?"

"I don't think you want to do something in the bed," Kevin replied, letting Connor evidently crawl into his lap as if saying otherwise.

Kevin ran his hands down Connor's back, seeing what he'd do. When Connor mumbled in response, he dipped his fingers in a bit more, bringing them back up and to Connor's front.

Aroused, Connor's nipples stood out like they were waiting to be touched. Kevin ran his index fingers down, by not quite to the nipples. He glanced up, waiting for Connor to do something in retaliation.

Connor grabbed Kevin's talisman once he looked at it closely enough, glaring at Kevin, "Do you think I'm a joke to you?"

Not understanding why Connor was mad, Kevin pressed his fingers into the nipples, watching them pop right back out into the open. "I don't think you're a joke."

Connor gasped, squeezing the talisman between his hands as Kevin pulled and rubbed at his nipples. "You have no idea how you make me feel, Elder Price."

"If you tell me, I'll let you stay over." Kevin batted away Connor's grip, leaning forward to lick the area around the pink treats.

"Bribes?" Connor gasped, crying out and nearly falling backwards had his arms not clung to Kevin's shoulders as his chest was attacked by rough licks. "Okay! I... I feel very weird around you. A good weird."

"Good enough for me," Kevin mumbled, still sucking at a nipple until he was sure Connor would yank his hair out.

Pulling back, Kevin watched Connor's face as he looked both shocked and excited. "You can sleep on the couch."

"Your bed. You got me over here, so you deal with me being close to you, Kevin." Connor got up, moving to grab a bag out from under his trench coat.

Kevin felt his necklace, which didn't feel any different from a normal one. He couldn't match the power Connor had over him.

Especially not when Connor got undressed for his pajamas right in the living room, offering his nearly naked ass for a few moments.

"Don't you watch!" Connor warned, only after staring back at Kevin for a few solid seconds.

"Sorry," Kevin offered without meaning it, standing up and heading for his room. He yawned and tossed on a warmer blanket, sure Connor would find something to complain about.

Kevin got into bed, assuming the night would be free from Kevin fighting to abstain unaroused. He would be wrong, of course.

When Connor slipped into bed beside him, Kevin threw his necklace on the bedside table, feeling like he needed better luck to keep from pushing Connor. Seeing Connor's body through the hugging material of a long shirt to sleep in, including the outline of where his cock was.

"Are you going to share some of those covers?"

With Connor snuggled up against him once the blankets were distributed over both their bodies, yawning and offering his body to be the little spoon, Kevin wrapped his arms around Connor, earning a contented sigh.

"Goodnight," Connor yawned, his eyes closing quite easily.

"Yeah, night," Kevin replied, scooting his bottom half away from Connor preemptively. It didn't work; Connor grew fidgety until Kevin's body sculpted back around Connor's.

Kevin closed his eyes and prayed to the God he didn't believe in that Connor wouldn't notice the arousal he'd get no doubt soon.

Hearing a gentle moan, Kevin figured some part of Connor wouldn't mind waking up to that. He could also wake up to a more sane Connor trying to smother him with a pillow.

Whichever got them through a rough patch.


	3. Power

_Connor gasped, burying his face into the mattress as he was pounded into. He clutched the talisman in his hands, giving off short moans when Kevin evidently went faster. As if his noises were what drew him back._

_Connor never felt he was very attractive, but with Kevin grunting over him, getting his sinner sweat all over him, he decided he could look worse._

_Moving back against Kevin's thrusts, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself cum all over the sheets. "I'm sorry," he panted out, letting Kevin dig his nails in his hips, scraping lines from trying not to cum so soon after._

_Connor peeked open an eye, wondering which dictator had been watching him have sex that time._

Kevin noticed Connor moaning under his breath beside him, reaching downward without thinking. Feeling the sticky release, he gasped and wiped it back over Connor's stomach.

"Kevin?" Connor mumbled, trying to look back at him. He only seemed innocent until he found Kevin's hand sticky. "Kevin!"

Watching Connor jump up out of bed, Kevin wiped the rest off on Connor's back. "There. You kept me up all night."

"I did not! You touched me, and made me do that!" Touching his chest, Connor felt the talisman nestled against it. He peeled it off his sweaty skin, throwing it near Kevin and rushing out of the room.

"Great," Kevin muttered, putting the necklace down beside him. He then eventually picked it up to wear it.

It compelled him with promises of Connor, despite not actually ever doing anything.

Kevin figured maybe it helped things along, as he found Connor bent over naked. Connor held onto the back of the couch, shaking his ass slowly, looking over his shoulder at Kevin.

"Am I in a dream right now?" Kevin asked, feeling at his body before standing next to Connor.

"Touch me," Connor demanded, looking at Kevin in determination. "I don't think I'll be quite so afraid that you'll hurt me, if you do."

"You think I felt you up while you slept?" Slowly Kevin stroked over Connor's back, thinking it was safe.

When Connor giggled at his sides being touched, Kevin moved his body over Connor's to weigh him down as he kept tickling Connor.

"No!" Connor yelled, hiding his face in the cushion as he laughed and bucked backwards.

Soon the tickling was forgotten, as Kevin leaned into Connor's ear, "Can I touch you somewhere else?"

Swallowing, Connor nodded and let Kevin brush a hand along his inner thigh. "Can I touch you?"

Kevin barely nodded, before Connor reached back and stroked over his erection. "Fuck!"

Connor smiled to himself, moaning as Kevin leaked in his grasp. "Are you a virgin, Elder Price?" He looked back sensually, rubbing his thumb into the head.

"I... no."

Connor stopped smiling, but he continued to stroke Kevin. Rough and demanding, Kevin came from the determination his cock was being stroked under.

Once Kevin came, Connor pulled out his hand and wiped it on the couch. "For misleading me," he said, going to grab his things from the floor to go get changed in private.

"Fine, get the hell out of here," Kevin spat back, watching Connor with newfound anger.

"I'm going," Connor shouted back, slamming a door.

Resting against the couch, he peeled off his underwear to wipe off the sticky residue of his cum.

"Could you be halfway decent?" Connor wondered, already back in nice clothes. It was a full outfit, so he only had his trench coat in his arms.

"No," Kevin snapped, watching Connor with a glint in his eye. "I don't think you want me to, either. You want to know who I had sex with, so you can see if you're better than them."

Glaring at Kevin, Connor moved to leave. He stopped after he was halfway out, glancing back, "Will I see you at the service?"

"No, but I'll fuck you in the backroom."

Growing bright red, Connor rushed from the house.

He didn't even notice he left his bag behind, which Kevin took up into his possession.

Pulling out a long, pink dildo, Kevin figured they were making great progress.


	4. Peace

Connor checked the backroom, despite his better judgement. He actually felt embarrassed for ever doing it.

Dropping to kneel in the room, Connor covered his mouth as he opened his pants to stroke himself. He moaned as he felt a hand helping him, but he figured it was just his imagination.

Perhaps he thought of Kevin so frequently, that Kevin was touching him intimately without even being there. Rubbing him down by his asshole, as if teasing the notion of even fucking him like he angrily promised.

Connor nearly screamed at the possible tongue sliding up his slit, causing him to cum all over his crotch. Connor panted and slumped where he was, until he noticed his exposed bottom garment grew clean suddenly.

Connor smiled at that, looking at the buzzing light in the ceiling as he waited for his skin to cool down again.

For the rest of the sermon that he returned to, Connor found himself a little lighter. He could understand that God had other plans for him besides makeup sex.

Coming back to Kevin's house, he found the front door ajar. He watched as Kevin moved about inside, curiously walking in without making his presence known.

Kevin had set out a dinner, making Connor excited and eager to enter the scene further. "Is this all for us?"

"Unless you think I'm doing this for someone else," Kevin shot back, his necklace swinging as he turned to face Connor.

"Take that thing off, and we can talk all you'd like," Connor promised, smiling at Kevin brightly.

Yanking it off, Kevin held it out to Connor, "Just take it, Connor. I can't stand it."

Connor nodded, and instead stuck it on.

Looking at Connor oddly for a second, Kevin just shrugged and went back to setting up the table, "Here."

"I want to have sex, instead," Connor admitted to Kevin, then to a spot behind him.

Looking back and right through the ghost of Joseph Smith, Kevin frowned at Connor, "I think maybe a dinner is more of what we need."

Seating himself beside Kevin, Connor looked at all the empty plates, "So, what are we eating?"

Realizing he hadn't even ordered any food, Kevin coughed and got back up, offering his hand, "Alright, let's go have sex, then."

After Kevin left the dining room, Connor threw the Jupiter Talisman at Joseph Smith and followed after Kevin.

Joseph Smith let it hit the floor, following after what he had created with a skip in his step.


End file.
